Un été plein de promesses
by Malo-chan
Summary: Voici le 6ème chapitre. Le lemon. Pas facile à faire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Yaoi, Momo x Ryo. Chapitre 6 on line.
1. Fin de l'entra

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Romance style guimauve, et peut-être du OCC avec certains persos.

Couple : En fait, un peu de tout mais certains sont seulement supposés. C'est du Eiji x Ooishi, du Fuji x Tezuka et un futur Ryoma x Momoshiro

**Un été plein de promesses**

Un soleil éblouissant annonce le début de l'été. Un été chaud et humide. Le club de Seigaku s'entraîne. D'un côté, nous voyons les premières années s'entraîner et de l'autre les titulaires qui essaient d'éviter à tout prix le Inui Juice Remix.

Eiji : Ah non, ça suffit maintenant Inui. Je n'en veux plus.

Inui : Eiji, tu n'as pas réussi le test. Donc tu dois boire ceci.

Eiji : Nooon.

Il se mit derrière Ooishi.

Eiji : S'il te plaît Ooishi protège moi.

Ooishi : Je te signale que moi aussi j'y ai droit !

Inui sourie de toutes ses dents. Rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que de voir ses amis presque se mettre à genoux pour éviter le supplice de son jus. Eiji continuait de se cacher derrière un Ooishi tout aussi peureux que lui. Ryoma regardait la scène, lasse. Momoshiro se mit à côté de lui.

Momo : Je te signale que l'un de nous deux risque de boire ce truc bizarre si on échoue le test.

Ryoma : Pfff

Momo : Comment ça « Pfff » ? Si je ne me trompe pas, la dernière fois tu as tout vomi.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il savait très bien que même Ryoma ne pouvait résister à ce goût immonde qui sort d'on ne sait où. Même Tezuka a dû mal à résister.

Momo : Au fait, Ryoma, je dois aller faire des courses après l'entraînement. Il faut que je rachète une raquette. Tu m'accompagneras ?

Ryoma se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Depuis que Momo était arrivé près de lui, c'était la seule fois qui le regardait.

Ryoma : Oui, d'accord.

Momo le regardait, béat.

Momo : Nan c'est vrai ? Tu m'accompagnes ? Woaw. Je vais sortir avec mon Ryoma !!!!

Il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ryoma n'essayait même plus de se débattre. Le grand brun était du style costaud, il n'arrivait jamais à se défaire de sa prise. Mais d'un autre côté il ne s'en plaignait pas. La présence du brun le changeait en tout point.

Il avait remarqué le changement. Non pas de lui-même. C'est sa cousine Nanako qui s'en est rendue compte et qui lui en avait fait part. Il l'aimait beaucoup, sûrement parce qu'elle était sa cousine mais aussi car il la considérait comme une grande sœur.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, plus exactement deux mois après son retour au Japon et sa titularisation au sein de l'équipe, Ryoma avait ri. Oui, il avait ri, chose très rare chez Ryoma. Son père ne faisait pas attention, le regard et sa concentration voués à la superbe présentatrice télé. Cependant, Nanako le vit et resta surprise. Le soir suivant alors que Ryoma faisait ses devoirs, Nanako entra dans sa chambre et ils parlèrent. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour que sa cousine lui avoue qu'il avait changé. En bien, mais il avait changé. Son cousin était resté surpris, Curapin couché sur ses genoux, il la regardait sans réellement comprendre.

Depuis ce jour, il avait réfléchi et avait lui aussi remarqué que son comportement était différent. Ses sentiments aussi. A tous ces souvenirs, il baissa la tête et rabaissa sa casquette.

Momo : Bon, c'est à nous. Ah, Eiji et Ooishi n'ont pas réussi à négocier avec Inui.

Ils virent leurs deux coéquipiers courir vers les toilettes, la main devant la bouche. Momo et Ryoma s'approchèrent du terrain et se mirent en place. Inui affichait toujours son sourire sadique. Le test commença. Le but était de faire le plus d'échange possible. Celui qui le rompait avait droit au Inui Juice Remix. Les deux joueurs installés, les échanges commencèrent. Il dura environ cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'au moment où Ryoma eût dû mal à rattraper les Smashs Dunk de Momo et que Momo commençait à fatiguer à cause des longues passes de Ryoma. Ryoma lâcha le premier, son adversaire n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les grands moyens pour terminer ces échanges le plus vite possible à cause de la fatigue.

Momo : Alors, c'est pour qui la mixture hideuse de notre manager, hein ?

Ryoma : Pff à force je ne sentirais même plus le goût !

Inui : Ah oui tu crois ça ? Sache que je l'améliorerais à chaque fois.

Ryoma déglutit lorsqu'il vit le verre tendu par son ami mais se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Momo gloussait.

Ryoma : Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Cette phrase fit encore bien plus rire son ami. Le Prince prit le verre et le but, cul sec. Evidemment, lemal au cœur arriva et il couru jusqu'aux toilettes.

Momo : Franchement, Inui, dis moi ce que tu mets là-dedans.

Inui : C'est un secret.

Momo : Je me disais aussi !

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes tandis qu'Inui s'occuper à présent de Fuji et Kawamura. Il arriva devant les toilettes et vit le Prince avachi devant la lunette des toilettes.

Momo : Yo ça va ?

Ryoma : Ca pourrait aller mieux !

Momoshiro sourie et prit du papier toilette qu'il roula en boule. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui essuya la bouche. A ce contact, Ryoma détourna le visage gêné.

Ryoma : L'entraînement est terminé. On va acheter la raquette ?

Momo : Allez c'est parti.

TBC


	2. Au magasin

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Romance style guimauve, et peut-être du OCC avec certains persos.

Couple : En fait, un peu de tout mais certains sont seulement supposés. C'est du Eiji x Ooishi, du Fuji x Tezuka et un futur Ryoma x Momoshiro

… : pensées du personnage

Réponses aux reviews :

Sirna : Je te remercie mais sache que la série commence à prendre une certaine importance en France, donc je pense que bientôt il y aura plus de fics.

Claimh Solais : Et bien voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira

Ptite Clad : Et bien c'est vrai qu'un TakaxFuji c'est pas mal mais vu que je compte mettre les autres couples en arrière plan. Bha les persos principaux sont Ryoma et Momo. Lol

**Un été plein de promesses**

**Chapitre 2 **

Ryoma et Momo sortirent du club, leurs sacs sur le dos et habillaient de leurs uniformes scolaires. Momo continuait de parler sans s'arrêter. Parfois, on avait l'impression que le Prince ne l'écoutait pas mais en fait il était tout ouï. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre son ami parlait aussi vite et surtout aussi longtemps. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il sentait que sa voix lui manquait.

Momo : Alors tu comprends, Kaidoh faisait son entraînement habituel au parc et il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas seul…..

Ryoma tourna son visage vers son ami.

Ryoma : Ah bon ? Il était avec qui ?

Momo : Bha je ne sais pas, il paraît que c'était un mec. Plutôt beau garçon paraît-il !

A cette réplique le grand brun sourie tout en fermant les yeux alors que Ryoma s'arrêta de marcher. Momo n'entendait plus les pas de son ami à côté, il s'arrêta et chercha le Prince des yeux et le trouva quelques mètres derrière.

Momo : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ryoma : Ah non ça va.

Il reprit sa marche jusqu'au niveau de son ami et continua son chemin. Momo le regarda perplexe, croyant que celui-ci était malade. Il avait arrêté de parler et jeter des petits coups d'œil à son ami pour essayer de déceler un mouvement ou un geste qui confirmerait sa pensée. Mais il ne vit rien, aucune expression ne s'inscrivait sur le visage du Prince : une bonne partie était cachée par sa casquette. Momo marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le magasin.

Momo : Ah nous y voilà. Entrons.

Ryoma suivit son ami et ils entrèrent tous deux dans le magasin de sport, spécialisé dans le tennis. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers les baskets et en firent le tour assez vite : les prix étant exorbitants. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les raquettes.

Momo : Alors voyons voir…………..

Il regarda les raquettes exposées. Aucune d'entre elles ne possédaient de cordages.

Ryoma : La raquette en elle-même est chère. Si tu dois rajouter le cordage cela va te coûter un prix fou.

Momo : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Cela fait un moment que je mets de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir la changer. Alors, quelle couleur préfères-tu ?

Il se tourna vers son mai, surpris qu'il lui demande de choisir lui-même la couleur de sa raquette. Il détourna son regard vers la vitrine lorsque Momo le regarda tout souriant.

Ryoma : La bleue.

Momo alla voir le vendeur et lui demanda de lui préparer une raquette, la raquette bleue que son ami avait choisi. L'homme sourie et alla derrière le comptoir et amena la raquette voulue. Il lui demanda quel style de cordage pouvait lui convenir. Une petite discussion entre Momo et le vendeur commença.

Ryoma était toujours devant la vitrine. Celle-ci reflétait le lieu où se trouvait son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers lui. Cette envie de n'être jamais loin de lui, cette envie de l'entendre incessamment parler et sourire. Il vit la silhouette de Momo se retournait et revenir vers lui.

Momo : Il a dit qu'elle sera prête dans une heure. En attendant, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Ryoma : Quelque chose ? Euuh, j'ai soif.

Momo : Viens on va au fast-food, comme ça on pourra en profiter pour manger quelque chose.

Il arriva devant la porte du magasin et attendit que le Prince le suive. Il le regarda, droit dans les yeux comme si il voulait le sonder. Cependant, il sentit son ami anxieux. Il était toujours devant les raquettes exposées, le regard vers lui mais ailleurs. Momo s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

Momo : Ca va ? Hé ho Ryoma ? Dit-il en passant sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit quelque chose passait devant lui.

Ryoma : Ah oui allons-y.

Momo était toujours inquiet. Entre l'arrêt soudain tout à l'heure alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le magasin et maintenant son regard vague.

Momo : Je ne comprends pas. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il est malade ?

Ils sortirent du magasin, silencieux. Aucun des deux ne voulut commencer une conversation. Sur la route du fast-food, ils entendirent une voix. Une voix familière. Ils se retournèrent et virent An en face d'eux en compagnie de Shinji, Kamio et Kippei.

An : Et alors on se promène ? Dit-elle en tirant la langue tout en regardant Momo.

Momo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Penser que cette sortie avec son Prince était un rendez-vous amoureux était trop beau.

Momo : Je suis allé acheter une nouvelle raquette.

Kamio : Bha elle était très bien ta raquette.

Alors que Momo et Kamio commençait une discussion sur le cordage et le cadre d'une raquette, Shinji s'approcha de Ryoma.

Shinji : Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Ryoma : J'ai accompagné Momo.

Shinji : Pourquoi ?

Ryoma : Ca te regarde ?

Kippei regarda les deux jeunes hommes, une goutte d'eau sur la tempe tandis que An riait sous cape.

Kippei : On va au McDo boire un verre. Vous venez ?

Momo s'arrêta de parler et fit un signe pour dire oui. Ensuite il se tourna vers le Prince qui détourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en moquait.

Momo : Allons-y.

TBC


	3. POV Ryoma

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Romance style guimauve, et peutêtre du OCC avec certains persos.

Couple : En fait, un peu de tout mais certains sont seulement supposés. C'est du Eiji x Ooishi, du Fuji x Tezuka et un futur Ryoma x Momoshiro

… : pensées du personnage

Cette fois-ci c'est un POV de Ryoma héhé

**Un été plein de promesses**

**Chapitre 3**

Pourquoi ai-je accepté de boire ce verre avec eux ? Je n'arrive même pas à répondre à cette question. Il suffit qu'il me demande quelque chose pour que je dise oui. Pathétique ?

Peutêtre.

Nous sommes entrés dans le fast-food. Chacun se rend à une caisse et commande ce qu'il veut. Je prends un Ponta, comme à mon habitude et Momo commande un soda. Pour ce qui est des autres, j'avoue que je m'en moque. Après avoir payé, canette en main, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Shinji. Ce garçon, je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre. Il ne parle jamais sauf quand il râle, là il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter ! En tout cas, le temps que les autres arrivent nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup de mots. En fait, aucun !

Momo arrive, An à côté de lui. Elle est même trop près. Beaucoup trop près de lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle lui court après ! Et puis, que cela pourrait-il bien me faire s'il accepte de sortir avec elle ? J'ai Mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur réagit ainsi ? Je suis vraiment un idiot car la réponse est claire. Je l'aime. J'aime ce garçon qui passe son temps à rireà sourireà parler pour ne rien dire. C'est mon opposé. C'est peutêtre pour ça qu'il m'attire.

Ils s'assoient. Je ne les regarde pas car je sais que mes yeux s'attarderont sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Pas encore. Je ne me sens pas prêt et surtout, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Comment procède-t-on ? Parlez moi de tennis je vous répondrais sans problème mais dès qu'il y a des sentiments en jeu, je suis nul.

Ils parlent tous. Sauf moi et Shinji. Je ne quitte pas des yeux ma canette. A un moment je sens un bras me bousculait légèrement. Je sursaute, surpris de ce coup. Je tourne mon regard sur la personne en question et c'est Momo.

Momo : Bha tu pourrais répondre… Dis t'as l'air dans les nuages depuis tout à l'heure.

An : Oui c'est vrai on dirait que tu es totalement ailleurs.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Momo s'était assis à côté de moi. Je le regarde surpris. Je n'avais pas entendu sa question ou sa phrase sauf le son de sa voix m'était parvenu. Je comprends ce qui se passe quand An dit que j'avais l'air d'être ailleurs. Cette fille m'insupporte.

Ryoma : Je vais aux toilettes. Excusez-moi.

Je me lève et me dirige directement vers les toilettes. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Et tout cela parce que je me suis ridiculisé devant Momo. J'ai honte ! J'ouvre le robinet et m'envoie un peu d'eau sur le visage. De l'eau fraîcheça fait du bien. Je lève mes yeux vers le miroir en face de moi. Et je te vois, ton regard semble inquiet. Je me retourne et puis je me remets devant le lavabo. Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et je tends mes bras vers le distributeur de papier essuie-main. Je n'ai pas le temps de le toucher que Momo y est déjà, faisant dérouler le papier. Il en prend un morceau et l'approche de mon visage. Mon visage ? Il va toucher mon visage ? Oui bon pas directement vu qu'il y a le papier mais… Argh trop tard ! Le temps que je réfléchisse, il avait déjà commencer à m'essuyer. Gêné j'essaie de me détourner.

Ryoma : Je peux le faire tout seul.

Comme d'habitude, je râle, trouve une excuse pour qu'il s'éloigne afin que ces douleurs infligeaient à mon cœur cessent. D'habitude, il recule mais là non ! Il pose sa main sur ma nuque pour que j'arrête de bouger et de son autre main il continue de m'essuyer. Oh malheur, je rougis ! Je dois être rouge comme une tomate ! J'essaie à tout prix de me dégager mais il tient bien prise. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour essayer de le pousser mais sans aucun effet. En fait, cela lui a fait un autre effet. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Mes mains toujours posées sur son torse et les siennes entourent ma nuque et ma taille.

Momo : Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre à ces questions, je reste collé à lui avec le son de sa voix en fond sonore. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je sors lentement de ma torpeur et te pousse assez fort, loin de moi. Tu atterris contre le mur avec une légère grimace sur tes lèvres. Je t'ai fait mal ? Pardonne-moi Momo. Je ne voulais pas.

Ryoma : Je suis désolé.

Mes mains se sont maintenant retrouvées accrochées au bord du lavabo. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête tourne. Elle tourne trop vite. Qu'est-ce… qui m'arrive ? Je t'entends dire mon nom, et ce de plus en plus fort. Mais…

TBC

Et voilààààààà alors alors ? Le prochain chapitre ce sera un POV de Momo.


	4. Coup de fatigue

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Romance style guimauve, et peut-être du OCC avec certains persos, POV Momo.

Couple : En fait, un peu de tout mais certains sont seulement supposés. C'est du Eiji x Ooishi, du Fuji x Tezuka et un futur Ryoma x Momoshiro

Mici pour les Reviews

**Un été plein de promesses**

**Chapitre 4**

**Coup de fatigue**

Je t'ai vu t'effondrer sur le sol, tes yeux s'étaient fermés, tes joues étaient rosies. Inquiet, je me précipite vers toi, malheureusement, le temps que j'arrive tu étais déjà allongé à terre. Je pose ma main sur ton front. Il est brûlant. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses trop ? Quand on est malade, on doit rester chez soi et se reposer.

Je te soulève. Ton corps est si fin, si léger. J'ai l'impression de porter un enfant. Mais je suis sûr que tu grandiras. Peut-être que tu seras plus grand que moi. Mais bon je m'en moque, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je sors des toilettes, toi sur mon dos. Je vois Akira courir vers moi et les autres le suivent.

Akira : Que se passe-t-il ?

Momo : Il est brûlant, je le ramène chez lui.

Tachibana : Mais pour ta raquette comment vas-tu faire ?

Zut, j'avais oublié que je devais aller la chercher. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Ryoma dans cet état. J'irais la chercher demain.

An : Tu as déjà payé le vendeur ?

Momo : Oui, je l'ai fait de suite.

An : Et bien donne nous l'adresse, on va aller la chercher.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas qu'elle me fasse cette proposition mais j'avoue que ce serait bien plus pratique.

Momo : Je te remercie.

An : Il n'y a pas de problèmes. On te la donnera demain matin, on se rendra devant ton collège pour que tu puisses la récupérer.

Momo : Merci.

Akira : Ce n'est rien, va t'occuper de lui.

Je fis un hochement de la tête et sortais du fast-food, mon fardeau sur les épaules.

Cela fait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que je marche en direction de ta maison. J'arrive enfin. Je sonne et le portail s'ouvre devant une jolie fille. Tiens, Ryoma aurait pu me dire qu'il avait une grande sœur ! Elle voit le Prince sur mon dos, haletant à cause de la fièvre. Elle s'approche de moi, inquiète et me demande de la suivre. Je ne me fais pas prier, c'est que malgré tout, il est lourd le petit Prince au bout de vingt minutes de marche. Elle me fait entrer et m'emmène dans la chambre. Je le pose sur le lit.

Nanako : Je vais tout de suite appeler le docteur. Vous pouvez rester avec lui ?

Momo : Oui bien sûr.

Elle me fait un petit sourire. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Tu aurais pu me dire que t'avais une sœur aussi jolie, en tout cas vous vous ressemblez un peu. Une chose est sûre que ce n'est pas vis-à-vis du comportement !

Je pose ma main sur ton front, il est toujours brûlant. Ce n'est peut-être pas grave mais mieux vaut être sûr et attendre l'avis du médecin. La fille revint dans la chambre.

Nanako : Le docteur arrivera dans maximum une demi-heure. Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Nanako, la cousine de Ryoma.

Sa cousine ? Ah je me suis trompé, moi qui pensait que c'était ta sœur ! En tout cas, mieux vaut ne pas la présenter à Atobe, il ne lui laissera pas de répit ! Quoique, je me demande si entre lui et Jiroh, m'enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition.

Momo : Je suis Momoshiro, un titulaire de Seigaku. On était en ville et il s'est effondré.

Je ne vais pas tout lui raconter, ça ne servirait à rien ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle me laisse seul avec lui, je voudrais m'occuper de lui.

Nanako : Alors c'est vous Momo…

Pourquoi me fait-elle ce sourire ? C'est bizarre !

Nanako : Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir. Il faudra juste que vous fassiez entrer le docteur. Bon je vous laisse, au revoir !

Elle sort de la chambre, comme ça ! Elle avait toujours son sourire. Bon, ne nous plaignons pas je suis seul avec lui comme je l'espérai. J'entends la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle est sortie. Je sors de la chambre deux minutes pour trouver la salle de bain. Elle était juste à côté de la chambre de Ryoma, je m'y rends et prends un gant avec un petit bol que je remplis d'eau fraîche. Je retourne dans la chambre, mouille le gant et le pose sur le front de celui que j'aime depuis le premier jour. Il respire fort mais le gant frais pourra peut-être calmer la fièvre.

Ryoma : Qu'est-ce…. Que … tu fais là ?

Surpris, je le regarde. Il vient de parler et ses yeux se sont entrouverts. Mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es beau comme ça ! Tellement fragile…

Momo : Ta cousine est allée faire les courses, alors elle m'a demandé d'attendre le docteur et son retour.

Ryoma : Ah…

Momo : Arrête de parler, tu es épuisé, repose-toi.

Tu fermes tes yeux légèrement et les ré ouvrent ensuite. De ma main, j'écarte les mèches qui te tombent sur les yeux. C'est incroyable comme tu es désirable dans cet état. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'entends le bruit de la sonnerie. Je me lève et descends les escaliers pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre et je vois un homme avec une sacoche. Comprenant que c'est le docteur, je le laisse entrer.

Docteur : Ryoma est malade ? Sa chambre se trouve toujours à l'étage ?

Momo : Oui, il est allongé avec beaucoup de fièvre.

Docteur : Allez je monte voir ça.

Je suivais le docteur jusqu'à la chambre de mon Prince. Il me fit comprendre de rester en arrière mais je suis quand même dans la chambre. Je le vois l'examiner. Il n'a pas l'air de faire grand-chose. On dirait qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il a.

Docteur : Voilà un gros coup de fatigue.

Momo : Quoi ?

Docteur : Je lui interdis de faire de gros efforts pendant trois jours.

Momo : Un coup de fatigue peut donner une telle fièvre ?

Docteur : Oui bien sûr. Trois jours lui suffiront pour se retaper. Donc il n'a pas le droit de porter de choses lourdes et évidemment qu'il évite le tennis. Ca le fatiguera trop.

J'hochais de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ferais la commission à sa cousine. Il me fit un signe de la main et me dit au revoir. Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la referma une fois partie et remonta en courant dans la chambre de mon ami. Ses yeux s'étaient ré ouverts, on sentait vraiment qu'il était épuisé. Je me rapprochais de lui et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je lui changeais le gant pour le remouiller et lui reposais sur le front. Je commence à lui expliquer que le docteur lui avait interdit de faire d'efforts pendant trois jours minimum. Ryoma me fit un petit signe de tête pour me dire qu'il comprenait. Cela me surprit car il n'avait pas réagi au fait qu'il ne devait pas pratiquer le tennis pendant trois jours. Peut-être comprenait-il la situation ?

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Nanako a dû rentrer. Mes dires se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle apparut devant la porte souriante. Je répétais une nouvelles fois les propos du médecin. Elle me remercia. Je m'avançais vers la porte de la chambre pour partir. J'aimerais tant rester près de toi, mon amour mais en ai-je le droit ? L'accepterais-tu ? Après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de ta chambre tu émets un léger gémissement. Je me retourne, tu t'es assis et tu me regardes avec un peu de tristesse. Tristesse ? Bon sang, ce serait vraiment génial d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments. Je retourne près de toi pour te recoucher mais tu attrapes mon bras et me dis :

Ryoma : S'il te plaît reste.

Je pose mon regard vers Nanako mais elle a disparu. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose ! Je me retourne vers mon Prince.

Momo : D'accord. J'appelle chez moi pour prévenir mes parents.

Je le vois reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, un sourire presque imperceptible s'étend sur ses lèvres. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers l'entrée, c'est le seul où j'ai pu apercevoir un téléphone. Je compose le numéro de chez moi et ma mère répond. Je lui explique et accepte de suite. Alors que je raccroche le combiné, je me retourne et tombe sur la cousine de mon Prince.

Nanako : Tenez, voici un futon. Vous pouvez le mettre dans la chambre de Ryoma. Il se sentira sûrement plus en sécurité si vous dormez dans la même pièce.

A ces mots, je rougis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais des idées malsaines commencent à envahir mon esprit. Argh l'adolescence c'est horrible ! Surtout quand on sait qu'on va dormir dans la même chambre que la personne qui nous obsède. Quoique le mot obsession est un peu exagéré. Il est vrai qu'il hante souvent mes rêves mais je ne pense pas à lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. On va dire plutôt vingt heures.

Je la remercie et lui prend le futon des mains pour le porter moi-même. Ca doit être un peu lourd pour une fille frêle comme elle. Elle me fait ce petit sourire que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer et me dit que le dîner est déjà prêt, qu'il n'y aura plus qu'à le réchauffer. Je la remercie une nouvelle fois et je la vois sortir.

Nanako : Je vais chez une amie ce soir. Je risque de ne pas rentrer. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de mon cousin préféré.

Elle sort de la maison et je monte les escaliers pour me rendre dans la chambre de Ryoma. Il semble dormir un peu, tant mieux. Il faudra que j'appelle Tezuka demain pour prévenir de l'absence de notre petit génie pendant trois jours. Je pose le futon sur le sol et je vois que Nanako a mis des couvertures sur le bureau. Petit à petit je prépare mon lit d'une nuit tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil sur la Belle au Bois Dormant. Je m'allonge sur le matelas et ferme légèrement les yeux.

Ryoma : Momo, tu es là ?

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et me relève. Il est à moitié assis sur son lit.

Ryoma : Ah ça va tu es là !

Il ferme ses yeux tandis que moi je suis plus que surpris de voir à quel point il a l'air content de me voir près de lui. Il faut dire que moi le premier, quand je suis malade, je n'aime pas être seul. Peut-être est-ce pareil pour lui ? Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions aussi stupides et surtout qui ne sert à rien. Je reste quelques minutes à le contempler jusqu'à ce que j'entende un miaulement et que je voie Kurapin sauter de mon matelas pour aller sur le lit de mon Prince. Ce chat est vraiment adorable. Il tient beaucoup à Ryoma tout comme Ryoma l'adore. Je me rappelle du jour où tu as passé l'après midi à le chercher, tu étais tellement inquiet pour lui. C'était la première fois que je te voyais dans cet état : la peur et le stress. Même avant un match, tu ne réagis pas ainsi. Kurapin se love à côté de toi et instinctivement tu le caresses. Quand je vous vois tous les deux comme ça, ça me fait sourire.

Rassuré, je me rallonge sur le matelas qui est en fait assez grand pour deux personnes, non plutôt une personne et demie. Je me sens tellement à l'aise que je m'endors.


	5. Déclaration

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Romance style guimauve, et peut-être du OCC avec certains persos.

Couple : En fait, un peu de tout mais certains sont seulement supposés. C'est du Eiji x Ooishi, du Fuji x Tezuka et un futur Ryoma x Momoshiro

Mici pour les Reviews

**Un été plein de promesses**

**Chapitre 5**

**Déclaration**

Momo s'était endormi alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dîné. Les couvertures n'étaient pas sur lui. En fait, il ne les avait pas encore placé sur le matelas. Il s'était vraiment effondré de fatigue. Il se mit sur le côté. Il rêvait.

Rêve

Momoshiro et tous les titulaires de Seigaku étaient au club. Un entraînement spécial en vue du prochain tournoi. Sous la chaleur, ils s'étaient tous épuisés en seulement une heure d'entraînement. Alors que l'entraîneur Ryuzaki nous dit de rejoindre les vestiaires, le club disparut et Momo se retrouva chez Ryoma. Il était dans sa chambre et ils regardaient un match de tennis. Le grand brun n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de son Prince qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sexy. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ryoma s'approcha de lui et son regard était empli de désir. Le garçon aux yeux améthyste ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, tous deux à moitié nu et les gémissements du Prince emplissaient la pièce…………

Fin du rêve

Momo se réveilla en sursaut, son rêve s'arrêtait toujours au bon moment. Il soupira et se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon dormait toujours à poing fermé. Il se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur le front. La fièvre avait légèrement baissée. Rassuré, il sortit de la chambre et chercha la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir faim. La cuisine trouvée, il vit sur la table un plat avec un petit mot dessus de Nanako disant que c'était le dîner. Il fit un léger sourire et porta le plat jusqu'au micro-onde qu'il mit ensuite en marche.

Ryoma : C'est le dîner ?

Momo sursauta et se prit la table.

Momo : Aîeuuh merdeuuuh, ça fait mal !

Ryoma couru vers lui, inquiet.

Ryoma : Je suis désolé. T'es-tu fait mal ?

Momo : A ton avis ?

Ryoma recula, surpris par la réponse légèrement agressive. Momo comprit qu'il avait blessé son ami alors il s'approcha de lui.

Momo : Excuse-moi. Ce n'est rien. La douleur va passer. Et puis, toi tu dois être couché.

Ryoma releva son visage vers lui.

Ryoma : J'ai faim.

Le grand brun, le regarda, une grosse goutte d'eau sur la tempe. Il soupira.

Momo : Monte te coucher. J'apporterai ta part.

Ryoma hocha de la tête et disparut dans les escaliers. La sonnerie du micro-onde le surprit une nouvelle fois et jura lorsqu'il se prit la table une seconde fois. Il prit le plat chaud, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ryoma s'était remis au lit. Momo s'asseya, et donna la part qui appartenait à son Prince.

Momo : Mange ce que tu peux.

Il fit de même, il commença à manger tout en gardant un œil sur son ami qui semblait se régaler. Malgré la fièvre, son appétit se n'était pas altéré. A cette remarque il se mit à rire.

Ryoma : Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Momo : Ah haha t'as beau avoir 40° de fièvre ça ne t'empêche pas de manger.

Ryoma se mit à rougir et regarda le plat qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Momo le regarda et s'arrêta de rire comprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois vexé.

Momo : Allez regarde moi.

De son doigt, il releva le menton du jeune garçon.

Momo : Tu es tellement mignon qu'il est difficile de ne pas craquer.

Momo se rendit compte trop tard des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il comprit quand il vit que le visage de son ami avait pris une couleur tomate. Il comprit de suite et en prit lui aussi la teinte.

Momo : Enfin, je euuuh.

Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ces mots. Perdu.

Ryoma : Toi aussi tu es mignon.

Momo regarda Ryoma mais celui-ci avait baissé son visage de façon qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. Il sourie et releva encore le visage de on Prince et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres sèches de son ami.

Momo : Je suis désolé.

Ryoma : Je n'ai plus faim.

Momo pensait que Ryoma l'avait mal pris et que cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Comprenant ce sentiment, il prit l'assiette de son ami et la sienne et sortit de la chambre pour déposer le tout dans la cuisine. Il revint, mis les couvertures sur le futon et s'allongea.

Momo : Pardon.

Il entra dans la douceur des couvertures et se mit sur le côté. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent lorsque Momo sentit une chaleur différente contre lui. Des mains se posèrent sur son dos. Il se tourna doucement, et vit Ryoma dormir contre lui. Depuis quand le Prince faisait des crises de somnambulisme ? Il ne s'en plaina pas et le prit dans ses bras.

La nuit se déroula sans encombres. Momo avait retrouvé le sommeil, son Prince dans ses bras. Il était aux anges. Cependant, Ryoma se réveilla et sentit une douce chaleur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de son ami. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais là il avait chaud. Il voulut bouger pour se remettre dans son lit (même s'il se demandait comment il avait atterri sur le futon » lol ) mais il avait peur de réveiller Momo. Il resta contre lui, Momo bougea un peu et serra son étreinte. Les volets de la chambre ouverts, le Prince voyait le visage de son ami endormi. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres. Cette sensation le fit frissonner. A cet instant, la respiration de son ami s'accéléra et il ouvrit les yeux. Ryoma prit peur et se dégagea de Momo. Celui-ci ne comprit pas la réaction du garçon aux yeux ambrés. Il aimait lui aussi cette chaleur. Il le laissa reculer pourtant il était sûr que c'était le Prince qui venait de le réveiller. Il avait senti quelque chose effleurer ses lèvres.

Ryoma : Je retourne dans mon lit.

Lorsqu'il s'asseya sur le futon pour rejoindre son lit, Momo l'attrapa par le bras et mit son dos contre son torse.

Momo : S'il te plaît reste encore un peu.

Ryoma ne bougea plus, surpris par la demande de son ami. Il sentit sa respiration chaude sur son épaule et son cou. Ensuite des mains se posèrent sur sa joue et fit détourner son visage pour l'approcher du sien. Tout doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent et s'embrasèrent. Un baiser doux. Ryoma garda les yeux ouverts, pourtant au fond de lui, quand les mains s'étaient posés sur son visage, il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer mais au fond de lui s'était trop beau. Pourtant, c'était bien les lèvres de Momo qu'il sentait sur les siennes.

Il se laissa aller, répondant au baiser et en fermant les yeux. La douceur arriva au baiser passionné. Le Prince avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Déjà que sa respiration était saccadée mais en plus il n'arrivait plus à trouver une seconde pour pouvoir respirer. Momo arrêta le baiser, haletant. Il avait enfin réussi à l'avoir. Au moins à l'embrasser. Il pensa que son ami allait le rejeter mais au contraire il répondit à son baiser.

Momo : Je t'aime.

Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne fit pas attention aux mots qu'il avait prononcés, il faut dire qu'il n'eût pas le temps car ses lèvres furent scellées par celle du garçon aux yeux ambrés.

Ryoma : Moi aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux et se recouchèrent sur le futon. Il était encore très tôt. La nuit n'était pas terminée.

TBC ou ?

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon c'est vrai c'était rapide lol. Sinon vous voulez un lemon ? Bon je suis pas super douée pour les lemons mais je peux faire un effort

Momo : Oui moi j'en veux une

Ryoma : Tu pourrais demander mon avis ?

Momo : Ca te dérange vraiment ?

Ryoma : …………………….

Bon à vous les reviewers Je compte sur vous.


	6. Lemon

Auteur : Yûko-sama

Disclaimer : Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi donc je ne peux pas en profiter sniff.

Genre : Lemon NC-17

Couple : Ryoma x Momoshiro

Suite aux reviews, j'en remercie les personnes d'ailleurs , voici le chapitre lemon. Bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça mais je vais faire un effort.

**Un été plein de promesses**

**Chapitre 6**

**Lemon (si vous avez une idée pour un titre ° )**

Ils étaient tous deux allongés, Ryoma se blottissant contre le torse de son aîné. Momo lui caressait les cheveux, doucement, comme s'il touchait quelque chose de fragile. Son nez dans la chevelure du garçon, il respirait son odeur, son parfum. Inconsciemment, de son autre main, il lui frôla le dos, la faisant passer sous le t-shirt. Ryoma réagissant à ce contact doux, se mit légèrement à frissonner.

Momo : Tu as froid ?

Ryoma : Non… Ta main… elle est douce.

Momo sourit quand il entendit le ton de la voix de son ami. Mais sur le coup il ne réagit pas aux mots de Ryoma. C'est au bout de quelques secondes, qu'il se mit à rougir. Le garçon aux yeux ambrés, le voyant rougir, ne pu s'empêcher lui aussi à rougir. Il se sentait bien, dans ses bras, cette chaleur douce et l'odeur enivrante de son parfum.

Momo : Dis ? Je peux encore t'embrasser ?

A cette question, Ryoma releva son visage et le regarda, les joues toujours rouges. Il fit un hochement de tête timide. Momo s'approcha de son visage et captura les lèvres de son ami. Un baiser tendre démarra pour se terminer à un baiser plus passionné. Il le laissa respirer, l'allongeant sur le dos, la tête du Prince posée sur le coussin. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle mais il avait envie. Il avait envie de plus. Lui-même ne comprenait pas toutes ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties lors du baiser, ni la chaleur qui s'était élevée au niveau de son bas ventre.

Momo l'embrassa de nouveau plus tendrement, caressant le torse et s'arrêtant à une boule de chair qu'il se mit à torturer. Ryoma se tortilla sur le futon, ses gémissements entrecoupés par le baiser du garçon aux cheveux ébène. Il essaya d'échapper au baiser mais son ami était très têtu. Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Momo pour le lui faire comprendre et il comprit. Enfin, il comprit qu'il devait arrêter le baiser mais par le reste ! Il remonta le t-shirt de Ryoma et l'enleva. Celui-ci torse nu, commença à avoir un peu froid. Il faut dire que le petit avait encore de la fièvre donc normal qu'il est froid !

Momo attaqua un téton avec sa langue et Ryoma se cambra, un cri de surprise lui échappant.

Ryoma : Momo… qu'est-ce…. tu fais ?

Momo releva son visage, abandonnant la petite chair rose.

Momo : Tu n'aimes pas ?

Le Prince le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Ce que lui faisait Momo était agréable. Mais il comprit vite qu'en fait cela le gênait.

Ryoma : C'est gê…nant.

Momo ria en cachant son visage dans le cou de son (futur héhé) amant. Ryoma le regarda un peu en colère.

Ryoma : Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Momo : Hahahaha …. Rien… ahaha… laisse tomber.

Il arrêta de rire en voyant que son ami devenait cette fois-ci rouge de colère.

Momo : C'est juste que tu es tellement mignon…

Le Prince soupira, las. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du tennis man et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Sa main se mit à parcourir de nouveau le torse de son compagnon. Il quitta ses lèvres sucrées pour descendre vers le cou, le torse, un téton, le nombril. Il s'arrêta là, le caleçon le gênant dans la découverte du corps de son amant. Sa main retira le short de Ryoma et se mit à caresser la virilité du Prince qui se cambra vivement.

Ryoma : Aaaaah… Arrê…te

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Oh non ! Il était trop content de voir l'effet que ça lui faisait. Sa bouche quittant le nombril, se dirigea dangereusement vers le caleçon, sa main toujours en action sur le membre. Ryoma griffa le dos de Momo sous le plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Ses gémissements emplirent petit à petit sa chambre.

Aimant la voix sensuelle de son petit ami, le grand brun enleva le sous vêtement et prit en bouche le membre de son amant. De lents va et vient firent cambrés Ryoma au point que Momo commençait à avoir peur que celui-ci se fasse gravement mal au dos. Afin de soulager les reins de son ami, il posa sa main sur ces reins et les caressa. Le Prince se sentait déjà venir. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Tout ça, ces sensations auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à qualifier, ne faisait que le rendre de plus en plus chaud. Il voulait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus à ça. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça pouvait être.

Momo comprit que le jeune garçon n'allait pas durer longtemps à cette vitesse ! Il entreprit de le préparer afin qu'il ne crie pas de douleurs. Il quitta le membre dur et embrassa Ryoma passionnément. Il profita du baiser pour écarter les cuisses de son amant et entra un doigt dans l'intimité du Prince qui fut quelque peu surpris de cette intrusion. Mais il ne fit rien pour dissuader son ami. Il le laissa faire, lui faisant totalement confiance. Depuis le début, il était doux avec lui, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer entre temps ?

Voyant que Ryoma s'empalait lui-même, il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il les retira quelques minutes après, se plaça entre les jambes de son amour et le pénétra. Lorsqu'il sentit l'étroitesse de son amant, il jeta sa tête en arrière et essaya de ne pas trop bouger pour que Ryoma s'habitue à lui. Le garçon aux yeux ambrés ne tarda pas à entourer la taille de son ami de ses jambes et mit ses bras autour de son cou, la respiration haletante.

Pour Momo, c'était le coup d'envoi et il se mit à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Ryoma lançait parfois des petits cris qui étaient mélangés aussi bien de plaisir que de douleurs. Il lacérait les omoplates de son amant de griffures et planta ses dents dans son épaule.

Le plaisir montait presque à son paroxysme : les va et vient devenaient des coups de butoirs et les gémissements rauques devenaient de plus en plus forts. Le septième ciel s'approchait de plus en plus en vite, ne laissant aucun répit aux deux amoureux. Ryoma se libéra en premier, maculant leurs ventres de sa semence et Momo le suivit peu de temps après. Afin de ne pas le gêner, Momo se retira de son amant et s'allongea à côté de lui, lui tenant la main, la respiration haletante ?

Quelques minutes après, leurs respirations devinrent plus calmes. Le brun sentit une certaine douleur au niveau de son épaule.

Momo : Dis moi ? Tu es un vrai sauvage !

Ryoma : Je… je t'ai fait mal ?

Il l'embrassa et souria.

Momo : Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et l'attira vers lui, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Ryoma : Moi aussi.

OWARI

Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Il est vraiment nul mon lemon ! Désolée. °

Momo : Mais non mais non. Moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est de l'avoir.

Ryoma assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, la tête entre ses genoux.

Momo : Ca t'a pas plus ?

Ryoma : …..

Bon, à la prochaine avec un futur projet POT. Que pensez-vous d'un petit inceste ? Hein ? Un petit (plutôt gros niark niark ) Fuji x Yuuta ?

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez .


End file.
